My Black Dahlia
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Infamous Catherine & Sara fight where Sara gets suspended. Inspired of song Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead. Femmeslash Pairing CathSara.


Catherine/Sara

**A/N: I do not own CSI or its characters. I needed to get away from my other story and I didn't feel that this belonged in the Twilight world. I've been meaning to write a story on these two since I've watched the show for years. Well the inspiration comes from My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead. Oh and Greg's gay if that matters.**

**This is during the infamous scene where Sara gets suspended (sorry if some of the words are off. Enjoy!**

My Black Dahlia by SwedFacepainter

Sara's POV:

"You always get like this with cases like these. What is your problem?" Catherine challenges.

"My problem is you let your sexuality cloud your judgment about men and I'm not going to let it fly over your head," I yell in return, fearing any conversation leading to my past.

"Sidle!" I hear Ecklie of to the side.

I lazily cock my head in his direction to show I'm paying attention to him.

"In my office now," he continues, glaring.

Great just what I need. Ecklie already hates me.

About 10 minutes later I'm storming out of Ecklie's office and into the locker room. I can't believe I'm fucking suspended. This is one of the few times that I'm glad that I don't run into Catherine while I'm in the locker room.

I usually wouldn't mind seeing her change out of the corner of my eye. I thought we were doing better. We hadn't had a fight in a month and a half.

I'd been trying hard not to push her buttons. I want to be her friend if nothing else. I hate these cases. I hate what they do to me. I hate myself for saying that to Catherine. That was low.

"Fuck," I growl, hitting my forehead against my locker.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"I hear off to the side.

"I got suspended Greg. It fucking sucks," I reply, not pulling back from my locker.

"Was it for the fight with Catherine?" he asks lightly.

"No shit," I snap. I sigh loudly as I see him cringe out of the corner of my eye.

I pull back and look at him. It's not his fault I shouldn't be taking this out on him. I step forward and enclose my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Greg. It's just I really hate this. Why does it always have to be her? Why can't I just get over her?" I mumble these unanswerable questions against his shoulder.

"Maybe because you're not supposed to. I'm still convinced she's into you," he says, proudly.

I choke out a couple laughs before pulling back. I shake my head before turning to my locker once more and opening it. I pull out my extra clothes and other things that I won't need to keep here for the next two weeks. I turn back to Greg and place a kiss on his cheek. I hear a cough and pull back.

I cock my head to the side and Catherine is standing in the doorway. My breathing becomes shallow and quick. Knowing that she's pissed at me is not doing any favors for my heart rate. And now I think me kissing Greg pissed her off more. I don't know how but I'm pretty sure it did.

I lean over and grab my bag, giving Greg a small smile. He grabs my hand and since it seems like Catherine is not moving, he pulls me quickly past her out of the locker room.

"God Greg, I know she's pissed but she usually ignores me after our fights," I say almost on the verge of tears.

"It's ok sweetie. I think she was jealous that you were kissing me," he replies before opening the door to my car and helping me in.

"Thanks," I mumble as I start the car.

"You sure you don't want me to take a break and drive you home?" Greg asks, concerned.

"I'm sure. Your job doesn't need to be put in jeopardy over me. Besides you won't get see Nick for a whole 20 minutes," I end with a joke and an attempted smile.

"Oh that's right. Oh my god it's been 5 minutes since I've seen him. I have to go," he jokes back, before waving and heading back into the lab.

I shift into gear and pull out onto the road toward my apartment.

I've been drawn to her since the Holly Gribbs case. Sure I came down here because of my college crush on Grissom but the moment I saw her, I just wanted to get to know her, and Grissom was all but forgotten.

I pull into my parking spot, then open the car door and proceed to my apartment.

Why do I do this to myself? I can't have Catherine. No matter how Greg likes to say that it could be possible, it's not. Even if by some miracle she was interested in women, I still wouldn't have a chance even once hell froze over, which would be the equivalent of her going back to Eddie if he were alive.

I go over to the fridge and pull out a six pack before heading back to the bedroom. I don't sit on the bed. It reminds me of her. I sit down on the floor with my back propped against a bookshelf.

After about 4 beers I crawl over to the nightstand. I open the drawer and pull out my gun before turning the radio on.

A song comes on that brings tears to my eyes.

"Story of my life. What perfect timing," I mumble to myself as I tilt my head back and listen to the lyrics.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? you feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

_I wish I could I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you,  
And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you.  
The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

_Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down._

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

I take the safety off, ready to fire.

"I've always loved you Catherine," I whisper softly, feeling a silent tear run down my cheek as I position the barrel under my chin.

The door is kicked open and in walks …

CPOV:

"Sara!" I yell at her. What is she doing?

She jerks before cocking her head toward me. Tears are streaming down her already damp cheeks.

"Sara please, just put the gun down. Don't do this. We need you. I need you," I try to soothe her, taking very small steps closer.

"Fuck that! You liar. Since when did you even give a shit about me much less 'need me'?" she yells back.

I think back to my conversation with Greg only 20 minutes ago.

"_Catherine, I need a word with you," I hear off to my left. _

_It came from a, surprisingly, very upset Greg. He's never upset. I wonder what happened. I could've been the glare I gave him and Sara in the locker room. Well what did he expect? I gave him big hints that I was basically in love with Sara and I walk in on her giving him a kiss. _

_Ok it was a kiss on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Sara doesn't do kisses on the cheek._

"_Catherine, you're killing Sara. You need to go apologize to her," he begins._

"_But-" I start._

"_No. Stop. Catherine, just suck it up and admit you were wrong. You know these cases affect Sara and still you pushed her. If you wanted to find out that was not the way to do it with her. I probably shouldn't say this but you two are so dense that I don't think you'll ever figure it out," he continues, cutting all my objections with a hand motion._

"_What are you talking about Greg?"I ask, thoroughly confused._

"_Sara is in love with you. And I'm not so dumb that I didn't catch your more than subtle hints about your feelings for her. I was serious when I said you were killing her. She actually cried in front of me. I may be her best friend but she has never cried in front of me before. You are hurting her and if you don't fix this now, I'm going to have to kick your ass because I love Sara too much to stand by and let you do this to her anymore," Greg rants, breathing heavily by the end of it._

_I stand there, mouth wide open, staring at him. _

"_I'm serious, go fix this now before she drowns herself in alcohol and you can't," he finishes before leaving._

On the way over I replayed his words. She loves me? And I've been hurting her.

I look in her eyes and see the pain that I was too blind to see before. How do I answer her? The truth is always good, right?

"Since I first saw you," I finally reply, softly, to her question.

She eyes me warily from the ground. She puts the safety back on and lowers the gun to the ground, pointing the barrel away.

"Sara, I've been angry toward you because I felt and still feel threatened. I'm old and sinfully prideful while you're young and just stunning in every way. I guess it's kind of like the kindergarten boy picking on the girl because he likes her. I just feel like I'm not good enough for you and I guess I thought it'd be best to keep you away," I explain, thoroughly while crouching down on the ground.

"I was never worthy of you. But do you think that you could stay with me tonight? Just so I know it's real," she says softly after a few minutes.

"Sure just let me call Nancy and Grissom," I reply, unable to contain a smile from forming on my lips, as I hoist myself up.

"Wait," she says, getting to her feet as well.

I turn back to look at her but I feel my back connected to the wall, pinned by her hands as her eyes penetrate mine. I'm surprised to say the least. She then leans forward and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

God and the reason I've not told her before is? I'm an idiot, that's right. I lift my hands and hold both sides of her face as I kiss her back feverishly.

We finally pull apart, breathing a little heavier than when we started.

"I'm sorry, I just-," she starts but I push a finger to her lips to stop her speech.

"Wanted to make sure it's real, I know. Feel free to test my eligibility of being real but please don't ever apologize for kissing me again," I finish seductively.

"Ok," she gasps, nervously.

"Oh and if you want to have me, don't you ever scare me like that again," I say, completely serious.

She nods furiously before I turn with a smile on my lips, going to call Grissom first and then Nancy.

**A/N: So I haven't decided if I want to make this an actual story. It has story potential I suppose but I'm not sure. As of right now it's a complete oneshot but if I get some feedback I'll definitely consider making it into a full story more thoroughly. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


End file.
